A study in character
by Spock99
Summary: Different oneshots, different people. A collection of short scenes with insight into the mind of several characters. Rating might go up with more chapters. No slash (so far)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hello dear readers. I like to write out some ideas that come to my mind. I decided to put them into a collection.**

**If you have characters you want to see from another perspective or see what they could be like, just PM me/ write in your review and I will see what I make of it! I'll let my fantasy run wild…**

**Enjoy reading and please review!**

* * *

"There I encounter a serious problem. Potter's wand and mine. They share the same core and are – in some way - twins." He stands up and begins wandering around the long table. His long-fingered hands gaze the chair backs almost lovingly, gentle. "We can wound but not fatally harm each other." The Dark Lord says as he wanders on. His red eyes linger on everyone of us. I feel his gaze on the back of my head as he passes my chair. Quickly I drop my head in respect. So I like telling myself. The truth is I am terrified. Every time I'm around him, I'm scared.

"Therefore, I need another's wand." The silence in the dark room becomes heavier with this sentence. Those who wanted to please him seconds ago, those naive enough to believe he just rambled on about the twin wands, recognize his speech for what it is. Some sick twisted command to hand over a wand. My hand wanders to the right of my chair and caresses the cool handle of my most valued possession. Yes, I have the money to buy everything I want. Since I was eleven and full of excitement of going to school, I valued my wand. Every time my fingers touch the soft, cool wood. I feel a rush of energy running through my body. It fills me with pride to call the Elmwood filled with dragon heartstring my own. It isn't the prettiest of wands. In fact, it is a plain, straight wood without carvings or a handle. Only since I let Gregorowich work his wonders with the silver and emerald snake handle, my wand is something special among others. It was always special to me. But the shiny silver of the snakehead sticking out of my cane shows all who set their eyes on it, how special it really is.

I breathe a sigh of relief when the Dark Lord finally moves farther down the line of my fellow Death Eaters. I feel hot then cold as the man stops behind my son. There are few things I really value. My family and my wand are my most precious items. I love my wife and son, and I am willing to sacrifice anything for them.

The Dark Lord moves on as I shoot a quick glance towards my son. He is paler than usual, and I know he is frozen with fear. Ever since I made him join the Death Eaters, he is scared. Scared of what awaits him. I know that, but I couldn't risk him. If he is on the Dark Lord's side, he will experience pain, yes. But I would lose him if the Potter boy doesn't succeed. Which he will certainly not. They are children after all. I can't lose my son. Never. So that is the only chance to keep him alive throughout this war.

The silence stretches on and threatens to suffocate those waiting for the Dark Lord to speak again.  
"Surely one of you would like the honor…" The Dark Lord says while he takes position behind Avery. All of us tense, some more visibly than others but all of us do. I carefully look up and see Severus' stony face. He sits across from me. He was late today and surely; he will suffer for it once we are all gone. His face doesn't betray his fear, never. But I know the small scared boy behind that mask. I envy him for his perfect strict nature, mask whatever it is. My wife is similar. She can overlook her fear, too. I cannot. Another glance around the table shows me Bellatrix is trembling in her seat. If from fear or excitement, I don't know.

When the Dark Lord speaks again, I hold my breath. "What about you…" He says with a tiny smirk in his voice. I close my eyes and pray to all the gods existing the certain 'you' he speaks of being Draco or Cissy… or me. But all my prayers stay unheard when I hear him hiss my name. At the same time, I flinch from his words and the meaning of them, the others sag in relief. I know I can't refuse. But I can't… I …

He is standing behind me, and I feel the power radiating from him. A shiver runs down my spine. I take a deep breath and raise my head to look at him.  
"My Lord?" I ask. My voice seems to be gone. The sound that leaves my mouth is a humiliating, high mix between a whisper and a squeak. Malfoys do not squeak I rebuke myself.

"My Lord?" he mocks and stretches out his hand in front of my face. "I require your wand." That is a command. His tone is hard and unyielding. Not allowing any kind of reluctance or backtalk. I lower my head again and slowly I reach out for my cane. My hand grabs the beautiful silver snake handle and I concentrate on the soft 'click' I hear when drawing my wand out of the cane. One last time I feel the soft wood, the power surging through my whole being, to my soul and back. I remember the pride and energy I felt so many years ago in the wand shop when I was a boy. My hands tremble as I gently prop my wand up in both my hands and raise it up to the Dark Lord's waiting hand.

He rips the wand from my hands without care. He touches it all over and contaminates it with his filthy dark magic. My trembling hands fall back into my lap, and I feel Cissy grab my shaking fingers.

"Do I detect elm?" He asks while he runs his fingers over my wand. My breath hitches and once more my voice gives out.

"Yes, My Lord." I whisper and close my eyes. In sorrow and some absurd feeling, I can't name.

"And the core?" comes the next question. I hate it. I need two attempts for the answer.  
"Dragon heartstring…my Lord." I rasp and Cissy squeezes my hand. Then the Dark Lord does something I will remember for the rest of my days. A resounding crack floods the entire room and echoes in my ears. I can't suppress the flinch as my sliver, green snake handle is dropped in front of me. Carelessly thrown away like some piece of dirt. I stare at it and struggle to hold back the tears welling up in my eyes. The Dark Lord moves on and now I feel Draco grab my other hand. His is cold as ice and trembling like mine. But despite his fear my son tries to comfort me. I close my eyes tightly and squeeze the hands of my loved ones while I fall into my grief.

For the rest of the meeting, our hands stay that way and when the Dark Lord finally disappears with my wand, I snatch the snakehead from the table as quickly as I can and hold it tight.

There are more wands. Others change theirs every year. I tell myself, but it doesn't lessen the pain of loss in my heart.

* * *

**What do you think? **


	2. Home

**A/N**

**Hello, world! This is just a small idea that popped into my head today and had to be written down.**

**It's unbetaed but I hope you like it anyway.**

**Hope you enjoy it. **

**Let me know what you think! **

**Should that stay a OneShot or should I continue with it?**

* * *

He is much taller than the last time I've seen my son. His hair is still pitch black and hanging like a curtain in front of his face. His posture is stiff as soon as he opens the main door and steps into the small kitchen. A small smile graces his thin lips as he sees me standing at the stove. I am making his favorite cake. Chocolate filled with cherries.

„Hello mom," he says and comes towards me. I open my arms and hold him tight. After a whole school term, I finally have my beautiful boy back in my arms. He wraps his arms around my middle and gives me a brief squeeze. Reluctantly I release him and hold him at arm's length at his shoulders. Then I let my eyes wander about his appearance.

„Welcome home, Sev." I breathe with a smile. „You look good, taller...stronger." my smile widens as his dark eyes meet mine. The bright fire in them makes me proud. I know I hadn't provided him with the best. whether it is family, clothes, money or gifts. But I know I have instilled some manners and values into him. Despite our lack of money, he seems to grow up into a handsome, respectful man with a terribly sharp mind. Every mother would call her son handsome I think. But to me, Severus is my wonderful boy.

There are only three more years until he is of age and finally can escape the hellhound residing at Spinner's end. Once I loved the man with all my heart but since he knows about magic, Tobi has changed. Sev's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

„Mom? Are you alright?" he asks, concern prominent in his tone as it is in his eyes. I hug him again and swallow my dark thoughts.

„I made cake, love." I say after I release him. „Just bring your trunk upstairs and then I want to hear all about school." I shoo him towards the stairs and give him a gentle push and a kiss. He looks back at me and grins. Suddenly his smile slipped from his lips and he draws in a breath to speak but I stop him with my hand on his shoulder.

„He won't be back until tonight, son. He's found a day job next town, don't worry." I can see his shoulders relax and his breath coming out in relief. I know he dreads the moment his father comes home. But for now, we have an entire afternoon for ourselves and the wonders he will tell me about Hogwarts.  
I look at him and then his grin is back and Severus runs up the stairs to bring his trunk to safety, away from possibly angry muggle eyes.

I skip a bit on the way back to the kitchen. My son is home and I am terribly curious about what he has to tell me about his time at school.

* * *

We sit together in the small yard behind our house and eat the chocolate cake and enjoy the feeling of the sun. When Sev tells me about his achievements in potions and defense I feel my heart swell with pride. He explains potions he had researched about and I see the fascination about it in his eyes. I ask questions about his teachers, and he tells me that his head of house mostly leaves him be. From Slughorn he goes on to Professor McGonnagal, whom he respects a great deal because she seems to be fair to all the four houses. I know my Sev is an unusually private person but when I see him chattering about his time at school I can see how much he loves the castle. Like most of the students, Hogwarts had enraptured him totally.

Then he speaks of Lily Evans, and his eyes grow distant with the thought about his friend. It doesn't take long until he tells me about how beautiful she is when sitting next to him in the library or smiling at him. A smile appears on his face and he looks at me.

That is the moment I realize he kind of loves the girl living down the street. But as he goes on, I catch glimpses of sadness and anger. He shares his worries with me about a certain Gryffindor boy who tries to date Lily and her obvious attraction to him. And then he spills it out that this is the boy who ridicules him since the very first day. Before he can sink deeper into his thought I stand up and lift his chin gently with my fingers.

„Don't worry, Sev. She is still hanging around with you, and you said she wanted to meet you during the hols, didn't she?" He nods.  
„That means she wants to spend time with you, not Potter. You two know each other since you were seven. Such a friendship doesn't go away in the blink of an eye, even if there is another boy fancying her."

His eyes bore into mine an I can't believe how intense his gaze became since I last saw him. Somewhere under the surface of my beloved son is a warrior with a great heart I realize. Once more I feel my heart fill with pride.

* * *

It is late in the evening, and Severus has gone to bed, or maybe to read an hour ago. I still cherish the valuable hours I've spent with my son today. For a short time, I could forget the tiny, rundown house and the money and Tobi and just be with my child. But now I stand at the stove and warm up something to eat for my husband. He is due to come home any minute now and I want Sev to have a peaceful evening. At least one.

Some minutes later I hear the front door open and Tobi stumbles into the kitchen. Where Sev has been quiet and gentle when he came home, Tobi it loud and kicks off his boots so they are flying through the room and land under the table.

Without so much as a greeting, he slumps down into one of the chairs and hollers something about hunger. Quickly I bring him his dinner and kiss him on the head before I place a glass of beer in front of him. That's risky, I know. But water would be even riskier.

While eating Tobi rambles on about work and I nod and ask a few questions. His mood seems good until he stands up and sees Severus' coat hanging on the hatstand next to the stairs. His grey eyes flash a livid silver, and he turns sharply.

„He's home." he sneers and fixes me with his cold gaze. „The waste of space it here again." he says and an evil smirk is plastered on his features. Gone is the good mood and he comes to me looking like a cat ready to kill the mouse.

„Yes, Tobi, Sev's arrived this afternoon. He's sleeping now." I say quietly to not provoke him more than he is anyway. My husband's face grows cold. No smirk, no anger. That's the quiet before the storm, I know. His gaze makes me shiver and I wait for his fist to come. But nothing happens. He turns away and leaves the kitchen.

„G'night." he grunts over his shoulder before he disappears into the bedroom.

* * *

**Well, What do you think? leave it that way or continue?**


End file.
